Amazonians
The Amazonians are Supportive Characters of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Excellent Amazonian weaponry *Massive hunting skills Roll Buffs: * Base HP: 10 * R10(+2) for Amazonian weapon usage * Men are Weaklings: additional +1 against men * Hunter Instinct: +2 damage for any kind of known animals (extraterrestrials included) Items: * Bow and Arrow * Lasso * Sword * Shield Personality *Fearless *Determined *Sexist Background The Amazonians is a tribe of women who live deep in the woods. They have built their own place of living, which they named "Themyscira", which means "Land of Women". The Amazons are strong and skilled warriors, and they live by hunting forest animals and manifesting crops and livestocks. Amazonians often travel through the forest with their horses. They have captured and kept some female Ursawolves with them to protect the tribe. In order to continue the generation, The Amazonians tend to commit war against men, raiding and invading their land, to find or capture them to mate with. They refer to this tradition as "The Mating Season". If an Amazon bears female baby, she will be raised as an Amazonian Warrior. If the baby is male, The Amazonians will either leave him with his father, or leave him on the doorstep of civilian houses or orphanages. Due to this Amazonian Law, many Amazonians bailed in fear of losing their babies they have grown attached to. The Sacred Material The Amazons own a secret mine, it is not mine of gold or silver, yet it is a material they know as "The Sacred". It is known by the world as Adamantium, a very powerful material, almost no power on Earth is able to bend or destroy it. The Amazons are currently not able to mine Adamantium, thus no one was able to manifest them. However, they vow their lifes to protect the mine, believing that the Gods have destined them to keep The Sacred safe, away from evil's hands. Years ago, The Amazons possess Adamantium PickAxe which they used to mine Adamantium with. Yet one day the PickAxe was stolen by men, and The Amazonians failed to retrieve it back, resulting to them never able to manifest Adamantium anymore. The Three Weapons Before losing the PickAxe, The Amazons managed to manifest the Adamantium they mined into three powerful weapons. A sword, a shield, and a pair of wrist armors (bracelets). The three weapons were given to three chosen warriors to be The Protectors of Amazon. One was gifted with the sword, and trained to be a strong offensive fighter. The other was gifted with the shield, and trained to be an unbreakable defensive fighter. The last warrior, the most powerful of all three, was given the pair of bracelets. The last warrior must have greater strength, surpassing all warriors of Themyscira, in order to use The Sacred Adamantium bracelets' capability of emitting powerful impact to the surroundings when clashed together. Eve.jpg|The Sword|link=Adamantium Sword (Eve) SHIELD.png|The Shield bracelett.png|The Wrist Armors (Bracelets) Over 30 years ago, The Amazonians lost The Sacred Sword during one Mating Season, as The Sword Warrior met a knight. The Sword Warrior fell in love with the Knight, married him and bore a son. Due to the Amazonian Law of banishing male babies, The Warrior bailed from Themyscira to keep him. The Knight claimed her sword afterwards and later grant it to his son. The Amazonians had also lost The Shield during one huge war in the forest. The Shield Warrior was never to be found. The only Sacred Weapon remained was the Bracelets, and The Amazons remained with only one protector who worn them. The Bracelets are currently equipped by a warrior named Donna Troy, the last Protector of Amazon. The Royal Sisters The latest known queens of The Amazonians are Hyppolita and Carmelita, who are half sisters of different men, direct descendants of the previous queen. Hyppolita.png|Hyppolita Carmelita.png|Carmelita Both of them were known to be among the strongest warriors of Themyscira, yet Carmelita was a lot more skilled in physical combat, with Hyppolita being wiser and better as a tactician. Hyppolita was first chosen to be the queen of Amazon, and Carmelita being the highest commander to lead the army. Together they ruled for 3 years, until the sisters' first Mating Season arrived. The Amazonians committed war and invaded the city of Slums Kitchen more than a quarter century ago to find men to mate with. Queen Hyppolita At one point of the war, Hyppolita and the squad she was with was defeated by a group of armed men. Her squad was killed protecting her, leaving her alone. The vicious men nearly captured her and taken advantage of her, yet out of nowhere, a mysterious man saved her life and defeated the others by himself. Due to Amazonian views towards men, she did not trust the man at first yet she eventually fell in love with him, despite him being much older than her. When the Amazonians eventually found her and tried to retrieve her, she refused to return to Themyscira to be with the man. She bore a daughter from him, yet she passed away after giving birth. Queen Carmelita Turned out that Carmelita failed to give birth after her first Mating Season due to miscarriage, and in her grief she was forced to take the queen's throne to replace her sister. This further increased her hate towards men, knowing that one of them had stolen her sister from Themyscira. Few years later, as her next Mating Season arrived, The Amazonians committed another raid. They raided other city, and this time Carmelita met a man who was capable of stopping her from attacking him, who was capable of disarming all her weapons without even touching her. Carmelita, for the sake of her hurt ego asked him to kill her but he refused. Being powerless against the man, she had to stay with him for a while, learning his name to be Erik Lensherr, the man who could bend weapons. Erik almost changed her views towards men in a very short time, making her fall for him. Yet it all crushed down as she eventually figured out the other persona of him: The Magneto, and what the men he led did. Seeing Erik murdering several humans including women before her eyes, hurt her trust on him. She left him and eventually returned to Themyscira. Few weeks later she realized that she was pregnant of Erik's daughter. Carmelita named her daughter Pyrrha, and raised her to be a powerful warrior. One day she was shocked as Pyrrha ran to her, showing her that she possessed the ability of Erik's, reopening her dried wound of long ago. Not wanting to see her precious daughter to be like Erik, not wanting to see anything that would remind her of him, Carmelita strictly forbid Pyrrha to use her powers and would constantly punish her if she ever did. Trivia * The Adamantium PickAxe was stolen by a group of scientists who later performed experiments and injected it into a mutant's body to coat his skeleton. That mutant's name was Shi Long Lang, who later fought Zacharias Barnham and lost (negated ). Barnham later retrieved the mutant's Adamantium Skeleton and forged a Shield from it. * The Knight who claimed The Sacred Sword was Zacharias Barnham's father. * The Amazonians are heavily inspired by Amazons of Themyscira (WonderWoman) from DC Comics. * Hyppolita and Carmelita's faceclaims are Amara and Ga'ran Sigatar Khurain. They are canon royal sisters from Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice. * Queen Hyppolita is based on Hippolyta (WonderWoman) from DC Comics. * Donna Troy is originally WonderGirl (WonderWoman) from DC Comics. Category:Characters